No Chance, No Way
by GlassPrinceRiku
Summary: So maybe Leon is a stoic jerk, but does that mean he can't fix what he did? Or do some things really work out like they're supposed to? CloudLeon with a little added RikuSora. R and R!


A/N: This is the Prince speaking. Heh. Well this is another one-shot, of course, because I haven't finished my actual story that I've been writing, and I want to finish it before I put it up here. It's easier that way. This will be a… Cloud-Leon, I think. I guess that sounds good. (You like how I pick it at random?) Heh, well, read on.

**No Chance, No Way**

"—_No chance, no way; I won't say it no, no,_

_It's too cliché, _

_I won't say I'm in love—"_

"Sora, shut up!" Cloud was downright snarling at his younger brother, who was, indeed, too old to be watching _Hercules_, "Why are you watching that stupid movie, anyway?!"

The younger brunet turned on the couch and directed his pouting cerulean eyes at Cloud, "It's a good movie, Cloud. Riku, Rox, and me are watching it. Want to join us?"

"No," the blonde growled, "You don't have to sing along with every song there is, dork."

"I like this song," he stated innocently, and Riku grabbed him from behind and whispered something quietly in his ear. Sora blushed, and Roxas made a disgusted face before shoving both of them off of the couch.

"No. None of that, you perverts," Roxas was frowning, his arms crossed.

"I'm leaving," Cloud said with an exasperated sigh, "Rox, keep them in line. Riku, no sex. Sora—" He let out a short growl when he caught the sight of Riku devilishly capturing the lips of his younger brother. Cloud grabbed several locks of long, silver hair and pulled, "Alright, Riku, if you don't want to be thrown out, get. Off. My. _Brother_."

Roxas sniggered as Cloud stormed angrily out of the house. The eldest brother groaned, they were animals, really. Hormonal little rabbits. Cloud sighed, Riku wasn't a bad person; he was just frustrating. Just like his older brother. Just like that stupid, stoic, brunet man.

Cloud stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed, the breath fogging in front of him. Why did he have to think of him? It wasn't like he even cared about that bastard anymore. He hated Squall. Leon. Whatever. He refused to even consider being that jerk's friend. Jerk. The blonde man looked ahead to the park, and shivered as he walked to the wooden bench facing the lake. Heaving yet another sigh, Cloud looked out to the crystalline water. A dark shadow approached, and the blonde man turned his gaze on the tall man. One more bastard to add to his problems, "Sephiroth."

"Strife."

And that was their greeting. The two's eyes bore into each other, the ice blue competing with the emerald hue. Finally, Sephiroth looked down with a smirk.

"Why are you out here, Strife?"

"It's a park. I can be here. Why are _you_ here?"

Sephiroth shook his head in silent laughter, "My brother still wants to talk to you, you know."

"You're—?" Oh. _That_ brother, not Riku. Cloud narrowed his eyes, "If he wants to talk, then he can come and find me."

"He's tried. You won't. You're a stubborn little bitch, Strife, you know that?" Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't be out here, but my brother's the same as you. A stubborn little bitch."

"Would you stop calling me that?!" Cloud rose to his feet, still a foot shorter than the tall silver-haired man, "I'm not the one being stubborn here! Your brother is an asshole who wants nothing but to fuck up everyone else's life! He just won't admit when he's wrong!"

Sephiroth actually chuckled at this, "He is trying to fix it; you know that? He messed up, but he's a stupid little bastard, he's trying to fix what he screwed over."

"Well, tell him he can burn in hell. I don't want him to—" Cloud yelped when he was grabbed by Sephiroth, "What the hell are you—"

"Shut up, Strife." The man restrained the flailing blonde, dragging him back into the timber, "This has gone on _far_ too long."

"Let me go, you—" He kicked at Sephiroth, suddenly back in his childhood memories.

_"Lemme go, Seph!! I don't wanna!!" The tiny blonde thrashed against the older boy's strong grip, but Sephiroth was much larger and stronger than the little blue-eyes boy._

_"Shut up, Strife. You'll like it."_

_"No! No! No!!" The boy screamed, three seconds away from being thrown into the lake._

_"Put him down, Sephiroth, he didn't do anything. Quit being a—"_

"Put me down!!"

Sephiroth obeyed, rather roughly, and threw Cloud to the ground.

The flaxen hair was over his blue eyes, hiding his angry tears, "Would you just leave me alone?! You don't want to help anyone, Sephiroth! You just want to—"

_"Quit being a bully, Seph."_

_The silver-haired boy gave him an indifferent smirk, "Put him down?"_

_"No!!" Cloud flailed wildly, to no avail, as he hit the icy water, "H-help!!"_

"You just want to mess it all up even more, don't you?!"

"That's enough, Strife." The familiar voice hit him like a ton of bricks, and when Cloud finally looked up into the stormy eyes, he felt the tears pour from his narrowed azure eyes. Leon held a hand out to help the blonde off the ground, but Cloud simply slapped it away.

"What do you want from me?!" He was snarling through his gritted teeth, the hot tears tolling down his flushed cheeks. Cloud was shaking; his eyes back to the ground.

"I want a chance to talk." Leon knelt next to him, his normally emotionless face now annoyed, "How the hell do you want me to fix anything if you won't let me talk?"

"You figure it out," Cloud hissed, and realized that Sephiroth was gone; he was alone with this jackass now, "It's your fault."

"Dammit, Cloud would you just look at me?!" Leon grabbed the man's shoulders, shaking him, "I want to fix this stupid argument, but you're making it so damn difficult to—"

Cloud glared, "Stupid argument?! You—"

"Let me explain, you idiot!!"

_"Help—S-s-somebody!!" Splashing violently, the boy howled in the icy water. He couldn't swim. He would drown—he was dying—_

_He felt a strong tug on his arm and was quickly against another freezing body in the water._

_"Calm down, kid, you're safe."_

_Finally the two were ashore, Cloud sobbing and shivering uncontrollably._

_"What's your name?"_

_"C-Cloud…" He whimpered as he raised his eyes to the one who saved him._

"You told me you loved me, Cloud, right?! Then shut up and let me explain!"

"You—"

"I didn't tell anyone what you said! Alright?! Dammit, you idiot!!" Leon shoved him to the red-leaf covered earth, "Would you stop staring at the ground?! I'm trying to fix this!" The brunet had him pinned by the shoulders, "Stop it, okay?! Strife, stop crying! Don't you get it, you damn idiot?! I didn't ever say anything! Not to you, not to anyone else! I didn't say anything!"

"What are you trying to say, Leon?" Cloud snapped through his silent tears, "That you didn't care? That you didn't mess up?"

"No, you idiot! You can't tell someone you love them and just expect to not be surprised!!"

"I stayed with you for a half and hour!! You didn't say anything!! You didn't even look at me, you asshole!! What are you trying to say?! That you think that was okay?! Well, guess what, Leon—"

"Shut up, Cloud!!" He took a deep breath and stared deep into the flooded indigo eyes, "You'll always be the same, won't you? The same, stupid, innocent, little blonde boy who jumps to conclusions. You want to know why I was silent? Well, Strife, you idiot, maybe you haven't figured it out yet, but I'm not too great with words!! Maybe coming up with something to respond to that wasn't the easiest thing to do!!"

"Then what? Say it now, you jackass. Go ahead and say it. You hate me, you think I'm disgusting for what I said to you—"

"You little idiot," he growled, "You don't get it. Not even a little bit. I still have nothing to say, but I know what I should have done."

"You're such an asshole, L—"

_The boy was maybe a year or two older, taller, more regal-looking and proud. The wet brown hair stuck to his pale face, his gray eyes icy and emotionless._

_"Are you alright?" He held a hand out to Cloud, who took it, even in his tears._

_"I-I'm okay…" The blonde smiled at the boy who'd saved his life, "What's your name…?" This noble boy was something special, he had to be friends with him… This boy was amazing, Cloud almost didn't mind being thrown in the lake._

_"Squall Leonhart. Call me Leon."_

_"O-okay… Leon…"_

"Asshole, asshole, asshole!!" Cloud spat at the brunet, sobbing.

Leon shook his head without a word, and leaned down to the blonde's quivering lips. Softly, he planted a kiss upon them, which instantly shut Cloud up. "You idiot… don't you get it…?"

He simply stared, which earned a split second of a smile from Leon.

"No more fighting, Cloud." His voice was quiet and tired, his stoicism securely back in place.

The blonde was trembling, "O-okay…Leon…" He pulled the taller man down and locked their lips together; maybe everything would finally be okay…

…_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love…_

A/N: Hey, how was that? I like doing flashbacks, so I hope you understood that whole meeting of the three. Again, I put some Riku-Sora in there, and I hope I'm not teasing too much. Don't worry, all, my next one is a Riku-Sora one-shot. I just have to think of an idea. By the way, that's a true story of how I met my Leon—and how our parents met. I was thrown brutally into a freezing lake by some bully-kid. Anyway… Drop a review, if you want.

—Lots of Love— the Prince


End file.
